


Box

by Frangipanidownunder



Category: The X-Files
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-11
Updated: 2019-02-11
Packaged: 2019-10-26 02:26:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 481
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17737259
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Frangipanidownunder/pseuds/Frangipanidownunder
Summary: One word mini fic: box





	Box

He catches her at two in morning. She’s wearing his work shirt and in the glow of his fish-tank lighting he sees her silhouette. Curves under the oversized cotton. His jaw is stubbled when he scratches it and he wonders if he left a rash on her thighs. No, he hopes he did. He hopes he’s marked her outside and in like she’s marked him. There’s a serpent circling the base of her spine but there’s one twining around his heart, tightening it so he’s more aware of each beat. Or maybe it’s holding it together.

She treads to the kitchen, tries to find the light switch. Her fingers scrape down the wall and he wants to kiss the pads one by one, lick under her nails to find the taste of her that would linger there. A flash of her eyes, flaming with lust as she covered his hand with hers and they worked her cunt together until it burst like a ripe berry. In his mind, he hears that surprised gasp, feels her teeth clamp down.

The sound of the water running jerks him back and he studies her, swaying in front of the window. She sips, then pours some of the water on the spider plant that’s clinging to life on the sill. A truck rumbles past and he feels it in his chest like he felt her feathery shudder as she came with his name on her lips.

When she opens the cupboard and reaches up the hem of his shirt rides high. She’s naked under there and it’s almost illegal how good she looks. He shifts from one foot to the other, as she reaches higher. The curve of the underside of her ass cheek stretches with her efforts, the muscles locking in her thighs and calves. The snake coils around his heart so tight he can’t breathe. 

When he slid into her last night, she melted around him in white-hot increments. He knew he wouldn’t last but she urged him on with her nipping kisses, the balls of her heels, her percussive sighs and moans. 

A packet tumbles as she swipes her hand across the shelf. It hits the bench and falls to the floor. She curses quietly, bends to pick it up and sees him. She smiles self-consciously.

“Did I wake you?”“I don’t mind,” he says, and it’s the bare truth. He could watch her half-dressed in the dark for days.

“I was hungry.” When she blushes, his heart squeezes even more. It’ll split, he’s certain. 

“I was trying to reach the box of cornflakes. It’s too high.” She tucks her hair behind her ears and lets out a fluttery, embarrassed laugh. 

He stands behind her, cock rubbing her ass as he takes the box down. He’s hungry too. And thirsty. And he knows that it’s only Dana Scully that can satisfy him.


End file.
